


The Truth and Nothing But The Truth

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cop Steve, M/M, Mafia AU, Secret Relationship, Stony Bingo 2016, Witness/Source Tony, cuteness, one-shot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fill for the Mafia AU tag.





	

Tony reached up, scraping a finger off his cheek. A finger that came away red. Bright red. The kind of red you'd only find from one, very specific thing. 

He stared at it for a few moments. Just sat there, staring at this red finger. This very specific color of red finger. And he tried to hold in a chuckle. It wasn't the time for a chuckle, it wasn't the time for a smart joke or a laugh. It was a serious situation. And he was sitting here, just staring at this stained finger. 

"Tony," Steve's voice interrupted his thought train. 

Looking back at Steve's concerned expression he smiled, and licked the ketchup off his finger. "What's up, sweetheart?" 

"This is a serious discussion, I need you to testify against HYDRA in court tomorrow, and we need to get your story straight." 

"Is straight the choice of words? Because we can't exactly tell the jury that we're hella gay for each other. A little bit of a conflict of interest don't you think?" 

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes. Tony took this distraction to snatch more of his fries. 

With his mouth still full he said, "Don't worry, Steve. I will do fine, okay?" Tony reached across the table to hold Steve's hand. "I've been aiming to take HYDRA down from the inside for years now. With you I can finally do it." 

"I'm just worried," Steve finally admitted, pulling his hand away. "You're going to have to go into protective custody, and I don't know if the Captain will let me go with you. If I don't I won't see you for months." He started fidgeting with the detective badge hanging from a cord around his neck. 

"You are the only cop I trust. I've made that apparent. If they don't send you with me I'll throw a hissy fit. Nobody wants their key witness throwing a hissy fit." 

Steve smiled. "I know. But if they figure us out..." 

"They won't. If I can hide the fact that I'm working with the cops from a gang leader, I can hide relationship from a detective." He reached into his pocket to take out his wallet. "Okay?" 

"Okay." Steve's shoulders had relaxed a little. But Tony still knew something was wrong, Steve never let him pay. For anything. And he definitely never came home with Tony. But he understood. 

Tony's life rested on tomorrow. If the testimony went well HYDRA leaders were put away. If not he would be locked in witness protection program for the rest of his life. No contact with anyone. Not Pepper, not Rhodey, not Happy. Not Steve. 

Both of them needed the physical comfort of a night together. Crushed together on Tony's bed, back to chest. Breathing deeply, pretending to sleep to make the other person feel better. 

Steve got up early that morning, pressing a kiss to Tony's neck before he slipped out. 

"See you on the witness stand, babe."


End file.
